Spellbound Fate
by Silverw0lf-sama
Summary: When an accident occurs in Equestria The ponies will have to adjust to their new world and with a man no less.Will they get back to their world and what challenges will occur until then. Rated M for future details and topics. enjoy : .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** Hello everyone I am glad to know that you are reading this, if you are that is, and would like to say that I hope that things turn out for a better with this story then my other one. Be sure to review and I will see you guys next time. *edit* Sorry guys the replace button on word hates me but I did manage to fix the grammar a bit and BTW paragon the half dragon it is based on me and you really shouldn't judge people before getting more info on them. like I said the replace button on words hates me and I was planning on making this a third person story but changed it because I thought that it wouldn't work out that much.**

Chapter 1: The Start of a Troubling Time

The Sun was setting in Jacksonville, FL. I sat in my room listening to music and finishing my homework. I started only 10 minutes ago and I was almost done with my final assignment. _Now I divide by three and then distribute the remaining factors to there._ I thought as I started the last few problems on my math sheet. My black hair was spiked up with a clear hair gel that gave it a scent of the a forest spring next to a flat plain. I wore a black V neck t-shirt with blue jeans. My skin had a nice tan color and was at the age of 18. My senior year at high school had come to a close and I was another senior at high school. I was another everyday senior except for two things. When you first meet me you already see the first, my silver eyes. At first glance some think I is blind or wearing contacts, but I was born with those eyes.

The second thing is the fact that I lives in a mansion parent had died in a car accident while on their way to a business meeting. Needless to say that I inherited a great amount of money due to their life insurance. Seeing as how they also left this mansion in their will, I took care of himself without subjecting others to become "hired help", like so many others would call them. When I had time to relax however I would indulge himself with things I enjoyed. From reading a book to creating a picture I always had something to do. But because of this my only friends were those who all had something in common. Being a brony.

I enjoyed My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and honestly I knew a lot who did also. I enjoyed the show, the songs and remixes, the pictures, and even the fanfictions. I was a brony for life and I knew that.

When I finished my homework I decided to read some stories on fanfiction. I clicked on my most recent favorite _**"living the dream"**_ seeing an update already. I felt an ease while reading and I couldn't be happier. But as I got towards the end I was blinded by a bright flash of pure light and knocked unconscious due to me moving around.

I awoke on the floor in the same place everything was quiet and I didn't notice anything being moved. As I got up I went around to investigate. After 20 minutes of trying to find someone I decided to give up and go to bed, seeing as it was 10:28 p.m.

When I got back to my room I finally saw the clue that I was previously looking for. A pair of, and I hardly believe it myself, hoof prints going everywhere. They led to the backyard and what I saw nearly made me pass out. Around 20-30 different colored horses, no ponies, running around. From what I could tell some where pegasi, unicorns, and regular ponies which made me realize. They are from the show. I then realized another thing, that means they can talk. I hurried out there and when they saw me multiple things happened. The unicorns stopped me with magic. The pegasi charged at me and held me down. And the earth ponies detained me. Then a tall pony with both a horn and wings, a white coat, and a flowing rainbow mane and tail and a sun on her flank indicated that this was THE Princess Celestia.

"Who are you and Where are we?" she shouted in her canter lot voice. By now I was hung on this fact. _Why are they here and , more specifically, why at my house._

"My name is Axel Richards and your in my backyard in Florida." I stated and she told them to release me.

"Where exactly in Equestria are we?" she asked

"Well knowing that you are from Equestria I would like to take this time to say that we are no longer there and in fact on Earth." As I explained my world to them I could tell that they felt shocked and confused.

"So Mr. Axel," Celestia started

"Please just Axel."

"Well then Axel, You don't seem like any animal I have met so what exactly are you?" Celestia asked. I read too many fanfics to know where this is going, I'm going to explain to them that I am a human, they either get scared or ready to defend the others, and I get screwed out of this life.

"W-well… you see I-I'm a uh… a h-human" I said cautious of what they might do.

"A-a human. I thought they were myths." a purple unicorn behind the princess stated. I knew already that it was Twilight Sparkle.

"Well for you information you guys are just cartoons in this world." I said trying to get all the information needed out to them. Everyone was shocked by my words, even Celestia. I explained to them the concepts of the show and bronies to them. After everything I noticed some were about to leave. "But since you all are here and my house is approximately the size of the canter lot castle then why don't you guys stay here till you sort this through." I said knowing that if they got out they would be captured and be experimented on for the government.

"Well that should be no problem at all." Celestia Replied.

So after an hour of setting rooms for everyone I decided it would be best to fall asleep and deal with this tomorrow. The plan went great except for the 30 screams I heard in the middle of the night.

"" was all I heard and I went to check it out.

"Everyone meet me in the main lobby now!" I shouted in the house and the first thing I see is a person with long hair and angel like wings coming out of the room I put Fluttershy in. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" I shouted while panicking.

"Eeep!" The female squeaked. Her voice sounding oddly similar to wait a minute…is that…no way

"Flu-Fluttershy" I said more calmly. "Sorry I just panicked please calm down." I continued when I saw that she had yet to move from the door.

"O-oh all r-right. I-I'm sorry." she replied in a low tone

"well it's alright just hurry to the lobby." I said. As we went down the stairs I was worried for the others. _What happened to them and why is Fluttershy a human._ I was surprised by the next thing I saw.

**A/N ****so what did you think. Good, bad, okay? Leave a review and tell me what I could improve on and a personal shout out to kickass222urmom for making a great story that inspired me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the tips and just to let you guys know I fixed the "his" problem. If you want to know why it was like that go back to chapter 1. Now enjoy and review.**

I found my way to the lobby with Fluttershy right behind me. When I got there though, I heard lots of rambling. "Why did this happen?", "What caused this?", "I can't walk straight without stumbling, how do **they** use them?" All of these were questions that kept popping up in the large room.

"Everyone please calm down." I said while trying to get to the front. I noticed that many of them had grown. Actually, I think all of them had. _Now what? Is there going to be anymore "surprises" going on in my life._ When I reached the front of the lobby I flipped the light switch on and was entirely dumbfounded by the next thing I saw. To say the least, it was this event that probably made me realize that my life was going to take a turn for the worst.

In the now brightly lit room stood 30 females _(and a few males and … was that a kid)_ of different ages all naked and with, what I could tell, horns, wings, or both. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted as I covered my eyes. I could have sworn I saw some of them smirking before I closed them. "PLEASE COVER UP WITH SOMETHING!" I continued.

"With what exactly?" I heard someone say.

"Just go back to your rooms, grab the blankets, and stay in there." I said. While I waited to be sure everyone left I kept thinking. _How in the hell is this possible? Why did they get changed into humans?_ I then realized the next biggest shocker. _Why do they still have horns and wings?_ When I was sure they all left I opened my eyes just a bit and was relieved to see them all gone. _All right,_ I thought_ what would be the top priority for this situation. _As I wondered I soon noticed it was 5:25 a.m.

"Good thing it's the weekend." I said to myself. I decided that it would be best to get some sleep before doing anything else.

**3 Hours of Sleep Later**

*Crash*

That was the sound I awoke to. I groggily got out of my bed and went to the noise's origin. When I got to the kitchen I saw the thing that caused the noise. A lady with blonde hair and yellow eyes that seemed to be crossed. She, thankfully, had her blanket wrapped around her. I looked a bit to the right and saw a shattered plate and a partially eaten muffin on the ground.

"Sorry" The lady said sheepishly.

"No problem, I have a bunch more plates and that was only one muffin." I replied picking up the glass shards. "Just grab another and go get the others back in the lobby." I started, then truly awoke and continued with, "But make sure that they are also wearing a blanket like you are."

"Yes, sir Mr. Axel sir" She said while giving a salute.

"Uh, I would appreciate it if you just call me Axel, uhh… Derpy right?" I asked just being sure of who was who.

"Yup." Derpy replied. She then left to relay my message to the other ponies. While she was leaving though I happened to notice that she started to walk the opposite way of where the rooms where.

"Umm, Derpy the rooms are that way." I said pointing towards the eastern part of the mansion. I chuckled when I saw her blush and go towards where I was pointing. My stomach soon growled and I decided that it was time to eat some breakfast. I started cooking some eggs and hash browns when I realized just who was in my house. 30 girls who are exhausted and probably hungry. So I decided to go all out and make a huge gourmet breakfast for them. It took about 20 minutes and I knew that by now all of them would be downstairs. So I set up the dining room table and placed the food in trays all over it. As I went to the kitchen I saw that all of them were wearing blankets and silently thanked Derpy for remembering the importance of that.

"Well ladies if you would please follow me we will get this day started the right way." I announced. As I led them through the room to the dining room I couldn't help but think of what they were to wear. I mean, yeah normally they didn't wear clothes in pony form. _But they aren't ponies anymore. I guess I could get them 5 or 6 different outfits and see were it goes from there. If they want more then they could ask right?_ these were the plans that played through my head. When we got to the room and everyone sat at the tables, I proclaimed loudly "Breakfast is served." and let everyone pull the tops off the trays.

I could tell that they were all surprised by the course that laid in front of them. There were 5 trays of eggs, 6 trays of pancakes, 5 trays of muffins, 5 trays of hash browns, 4 pitchers of milk and orange juice, 2 pitchers of maple syrup, and a big tray in the middle that contained a vast amount of my homemade croissants. And this only took 20 minutes to their surprise. _Thank god for cooking classes, _I thought as I waited for them to grab some. As I watched them enjoy this banquet I couldn't help but smile. In the short time they have been here, they had gotten used to me, to their new bodies, although some were struggling with their fingers and hands, and used to this house. This over rid my thought from last night. _It's like a big family or something_, I thought as I saw them enjoying their food and small conversations as they did.

When they were finished Celestia had asked a question that most people who ever ate with me nowadays would ask. "That was delicious, may I ask which of your staff had cooked that meal?" She said in a soothing voice.

I gave a small chuckle and answered "Actually, princess, I made all that by myself. I don't really like the idea of having servants working for me and I let them leave with a good sum of cash to keep their lives going for a while." After saying that I saw a surprised look on all of their faces.

"Well who keeps this entire place clean." A lady in the back asked. "Yeah, my room was spotless and there wasn't even any dust behind the table." Another added. I was a bit hurt by their tones while asking those questions.

"Well I make it my duty to keep everything in this place functioning properly. I clean all the rooms different days but not too long a difference in days between the rooms. It's a complicated system and wording it is hard but don't worry they don't stay messy for too long." I tried to explain.

"Wow… That's amazing." A lady with a deep blue hair with, what seemed like, stars flowing through it. "I mean if you can do all that without any help then I guess that there are hundreds of women in line for you to ask them out."

"Actually, Luna was it," the lady nodded. "most of them are only after my families wealth and I try to stay away from people like that." I explained to the girl.

"Well shame on them for treating you like that." She finished."

"Well anyways, how about I go and get you guys some clothes?" I said pointing out that they had none whatsoever. "I mean in my world it's a law to wear some type of clothing most of the time of the day."

" Well if you must." Celestia said.

"Great only one thing before that," I added. "I need all of your measurements, which requires me to take your height, width, and b-bra size." I said the last part nervously. I, of course, was not used to having any female take their measurements but was well aware of how to know how to figure out the clothes needed for females. "But only for the females. The males only need their upper and lower body measured. I'll also need to know your foot sizes for the shoes."

"Well, darling, I can help you with those things." A lady in the back said.

"Thank you miss, umm…" I said.

"Rarity, call me Rarity, Sir Axel." Rarity answered.

**A/N Well there you guys go hope you enjoy. Next chapter I make random numbers and letters go together to get clothes. Once again go back to ch.1 to figure out what happened and review on anything. If you want an O/C to be in this story then pm me with the name and description, make sure it's detailed. And thank you for reading. By the way I update only during the weekends, and in case you haven't figured it out, they have turned to a human version but still have wings/horns and no tails. This info will help a lot later. So once again review anything that needs to be fixed. Another shout out to kickass222urmom, XD-385, xxxDark Sunxxx, and Eyeclops.**


	3. Update

**Hey guys quick update today. I'm very sorry that I didn't update last week but my computer had a few viruses that messed it up. I will be updating on Sunday from now on and because I didn't upload a chapter last week I'll do one on Wednesday. Once again I am Soooooooooo sorry but I will update due to spring break. So expect a chapter tomorrow, Wednesday and next Sunday. **_**= { ) **_**- moustache smiling face. So see you guys soon. By the way if you want your O/C in this story then be sure to P.M. me with the following details.**

**Name-**

**Age- ( somewhere between 18-22)**

**Pony or Human - (Either from Equestria or Earth)**

**Biography-**

**Personality-**

**What they look like-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Extra-**

**(Optional) What character would you like to have as a Partner- (NOTE- Fluttershy is off-limits, if you didn't notice the character in the story summary says Fluttershy for an obvious reason.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back! Here is one of MANY chapters that I need to make up. Enjoy. And Adry read the end A/N**

"Hmm… that's a 28C, thank you very much darling." Rarity told the last person on her side of the room. She jotted down the last measurements and started to walk over to the other side of the room.

"Hmm… and that makes you a large Big Mac." I said to him, being MY last person. I decided that it would be best to separate the males and females on different sides of the room, just so the ladies don't get embarrassed to be measured in front of there friends. I turn to my notepad to finish writing out the measurements when I see Rarity walking with a stride in her hips, or at least trying to, towards me. "Ahh, thank you Rarity." I said to the fashionista.

"It was my pleasure, darling." She replied with a French accent. I turned to the door looking over the notes. It seems that most of them, if not all, were healthy and fit. It seemed right seeing as they were ponies and had to walk everywhere. When I was done with the notes I looked over at my own figure. Sure I was healthy, but I noticed that I wasn't as fit or built as the other guys.

_Maybe I can ask Big Mac if he could train me._ I thought as I was going to get my keys from the box near the front door. As I grabbed them I noticed that, well, I haven't taken a shower since Thursday morning.

_May as well take one so that I don't smell._ And with that thought I walked to my bathroom in my room. My house had four different **public** bathrooms and four different **private** bathrooms, one in the master bedroom, one in my old room, and one in both common guest rooms. All together there were, luckily enough, 40 bedrooms in my house, or what you would call a mansion. As I approached my room I noticed that everyone was doing something in the house. They were either talking to each other, practicing to walk correctly, or watching TV. When I entered my room I grabbed some clothes and started the water at a warm temperature. I scrubbed my tan body and washed my jet black hair. I took notice of how long my hair was and planned on cutting it later. After a nice cleaning I grabbed a towel from my closet. When I finished changing, though, a thought occurred to me. How am I, a guy, suppose to walk into a store and buy female underwear and clothes without seeming creepy.

_Alright brain, think think… ugh umm okay I am going to need someone who is quiet so they don't say anything that could be a danger. _I thought as I was walking around my house. _Also, they have to be nice so that they don't feel like I am bothering them by doing this. Maybe Rarity would be kind, no she would start asking everyone where they got their clothes and start criticizing others. Applejack could do, but then she would probably think that that was goofing off or not important. _After walking for a while I noticed a figure in my backyard surrounded by animals._ I KNOW._ I shouted mentally and went over to where the person was sitting. Upon closer inspection it was the exact person I was looking for.

Fluttershy was sitting on a bench singing with the birds. Her voice was pitched correctly and harmonized wonderfully with the birds'. I stayed where I was for a while, enjoying the tune made by them. After a while I sat next to her, she still didn't notice me yet and so I tapped her shoulder.

"EEP" She said and ran behind a tree faster then I could see.

"Uhh… Fluttershy, Are you okay?" I asked softly. If I didn't know better, I would have called out to her in the middle of the song. I then added, "I thought that song was very beautiful, sorta _like you_." though I murmured the last part.

"I-I'm sorry, um, Axel, was it?" She replied softly. I nodded and she continued. "But, uh could you repeat that last part? if you don't mind that is."

"I-I said s-sorta," I took a big gulp. _Why can't I say it? I've said this to other girls I had dated. Why is this time different than the other times?_ I cleared my throat and stated clearly, "I said that the song was beautiful l-like you." I blushed at the last part. I looked down to try and hide it. My long hair had helped, seeing as how I didn't put gel in it, cover my face for the most part. After a long, and awkward, silence; Fluttershy broke the silence.

"W-well, thank you. Uh, I like your mane being down, not that there was anything wrong with it being up at all, just-" She said. I looked up and I saw her blushing a bright red. I was relieved to hear that she liked my compliment. I found it easier to talk to her and I hope she did with me. I soon remembered why I came looking for her in the first place.

"Oh yeah, Um Fluttershy, would it be alright if I took you to the store with me to get some clothes. I would like the company very much." I interrupted her from her stuttering.

"O-oh I don't mind." She said as she smiled a small, and very cute, smile.

"G-great then um I'll just get some clothes for you and we can get going." I told her, sort of robotically. I didn't know why I was stuttering but I guess it was just nerves. I have been around girls, but not literately surrounded by them. If I'm going to get used to this, then I need to make some changes with my personality, heck maybe even my entire life.

I was walking back to my room to find some average looking clothes. I decided that I should get some jeans and a light shirt for her. That way no one will know she's wearing guy's clothes. I grabbed that and a pair of sandals. When I finished that, I went next door to Fluttershy's room. I knocked on the door and waited. After a minute the pink haired girl opened the door.

"Y-yes?" She… squeaked I think.

"Here are your clothes Shy." I said giving a warm smile. I showed her the clothes that were behind my back and tried handing it to her.

"O-oh right… thank you very much. P-please come in." She said, a bit louder than before. She opened the door a bit more. "C-could you set them on the bed…I-if you d-don't mind that is."

I set them on the bed and waited for what she wanted. I mean, why else did she tell me to come in. She must have seen me looking confused when she said "I'll j-just be a minute." and began to…strip

"W-Whoa s-shy w-what are you d-doing." I said, covering my eyes. "If you were going to change why did you want me to come inside?"

"O-oh I'm s-sorry. I-it's just that w-when we were ponies… we didn't n-normally wear clothes. S-so when we did, nobody cared if t-they were being watched." she explained. I moved my fingers a bit to see if she moved and could see her figure. She had about double D size breasts and looked very healthy. Her figure was slim, probably because of all the vegetables they ate in the show. Other than her pink hair, nothing about her seemed unordinary.

"U-uh if you wouldn't mind, c-could you p-please stop s-staring like that?" I heard her soft voice say. It was then I realized that I put my hands down and was just flat out staring at her.

"O-oh r-right I-I'll leave right n-now." I stammered while blushing a deep red.

After a few minutes She came out of the room with a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. The sandals added to her outfit and she looked…. Pretty. It took a while for me to realize that I was blatantly staring at her, blushing. What finally snapped me out of my thoughts were her sweet words.

"U-um , could w-we, if you don't mind that is, get g-going to the store?" She asked, stuttering and holding up a nice shade of crimson on her face.

"O-oh, yeah. Sorry about that," I replied while I was rubbing the back of my head. "Shall we?" I said while asking for her arm as an escort to the door. In the back of my mind, though, I felt that this somehow seemed… reminiscent.

Fluttershy blushed more but quietly took my arm and we headed out to one of my cars. I have many cars for any purposes but I decided to use a larger van to be able to hold all the clothes needed for the others. On our way there, though, there was a strange feeling in my gut, that my life had officially gotten harder.

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating but my internet was taken down due to no payment. But I have, once again, received my internet back and will now proceed to make up for lost time. I will make up for the chapters, seeing as how I should have been done by now (or not depending on the story), but they will come on their own time. I will update whenever I can and please be patient and understanding, we are bronies after all. Now onto a newer subject, to those who keep saying its bad because of something I did in the story or because of the human pony/ ponies on earth story 1) In the words of a great guy "This is my story, and your not a part of it." and B) If you don't like the concept, then make your own story. I have ideas on where this story is going and if you don't like them and complain, then write your own story. 'Till next time everypony, this has been Silverw0lf. P.S keep submitting those O/C's and Adry I need you to give me some descriptions of the family/gang so I can put them in this story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Well, I'm back. If you didn't see my last update, I took down my update 2 and replaced it with a legit chapter. So here is chapter 4**

So we arrived at the closest mall there was to my place and went ahead to many different stores. I let Fluttershy take care of the undergarments and I got the clothes that would best suit the others. After about an hour we left to another store for clothes, so we don't seem to weird or suspicious.

After another hour or so, we had gotten most of what we needed. I decided that the last few things we would get were some cloths and machines so Rarity could make more clothes. I would also need to get some mannequins for help. After walking around another mall, and carrying some bags so she wouldn't, we finally came across a local store (think Wal-Mart) that I know sold some machines.

"This'll be our last stop, alright 'Shy." I told the pink haired girl next to me. I could tell that seeing all these people and having to talk to them got her really… frightened? Even more shy? Oh well. She seemed to jump a bit because of my voice.

"O-okay then, I really don't mind." She responded, a small blush on her face. _Why the blush, was it something I said? _I asked myself. I decided to ignore it for now and park. So we walked on and nothing interesting happened while getting the materials, except for some people staring at us, probably because of me being with a girl like her. How should I put this, seeing as how I forgot to mention this. My family's death was a huge shock in my town and especially since I inherited their wealth. Girls that usually avoided me, started flirting with me. I obviously knew that they were after my money only, but I couldn't help but feel even worse than when they ignored me. I posted a few topics on some sites I knew had bronies on them. Almost all of them had heard about me, either on the news or online. They sympathized for me and I managed to find out that some were living close by, even more happy that they were some kids at school. What's cool was that they rented a big enough apartment to live with each other, although I still wonder why they never asked if they could move in. Now that I think about it, I think there is still enough room for more people, although I should probably hold on that.

After a few minutes we got all we needed and went to the register and paid for the materials. I should also mention that I still haven't touched a cent from my parent's account, except for when I let the staff leave. I want to earn my own money which is why I can live by myself without help. But I digress, After paying and going to the exit, I was tapped on the shoulder by someone.

A man that stood at 5 feet and 8 inches. He had silky black hair, and brown eyes, he also wore two tattoos and has an eight pack. He is also very loving, kind, loyal, and sweet. He has watched MLP:FiM since season 1 and is generous and polite. He used to live in NYC but is now living in Florida. His name is Burt Kirk Rodriguez and he is my best friend.

"Hey man, who's this?" he asked while looking at Fluttershy. Because of this, she moved behind me and held tightly to my arm.

"Umm, dude I have to tell you in private. So come over to my ride." I told him, whispering actually. So we walked back and he noticed all the clothes and stuff in the back. "Alright so, you know MLP right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"It's because they are at my house." I told him with a very serious look. He stood there, staring at me with a dumbfounded expression, when he laughed.

"Buahahahaha nice one man, now seriously who is this?" he said.

"Burt, meet Fluttershy," I said with a bemused expression. "'Shy, this is Burt, don't worry, he's a brony also." I explained to her. They both stared at each other for a while until Burt looked back at me.

"No way dude. Th-that's impossible. How did they get here?" He said.

"That's just it, I don't know. I think it was probably a spell gone wrong or, and I hope that this isn't right, Discord did something." We both stared at each other for a while.

"Naaah!" we both said in unison.

So for the rest of the day, I decided to go and have him help me with the stuff. When we got to the house, I had to get some stuff from my trunk. I gave him my keys and went around to pick up a small set of tools and Rarity's sewing machine. I was right near the door when I heard a huge amounts of screams coming from the living room. Panicking I dropped all the things in my hand, without damaging them. When I ran through the door, I was greeted by a very funny sight. Burt was on the floor, grounded by many of the females shouting random things, "who are you" "what do you want", stuff like that.

"Hello guys, I see you have met Burt. Burt the ponies. Ponies, Burt." I said in a more relaxed tone, walking back to get the equipment I dropped.

"Axel, do you know this man?" Twilight asked.

"Yes Twilight, he is my friend." I said as I casually grabbed the machines and continued to place them inside the house.

"H-hi…, my n-name is Burt." Burt said, obviously nervous from their lack of clothes… WAIT A MINUTE!

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO WHERE THE BLANKETS!" I yelled as I turned away from them.

"Well, they had gotten dirty after we played a few games so we left them over on the porch. We were actually hoping you could wash them." A calm and mature voice, most likely Celestia, said.

"Well, your lucky I got some clothes for you guys," I said, trying to not look. "Hey 'Shy could you take the girls and get their clothes, I'll hand the guys their clothes."

"U-uh okay." She said and proceeded to lead the others out, I snuck a look and noticed something odd about all of them, but decided that it was probably just my eyes.

"Alright men, here are you clothes." I said as I reached into a bag and grabbed the bare essentials, underwear, a shirt, and a pair of pants. I had handed each person an outfit, but when I came to a man who look remarkably like Soarin, I realized what it was that I had noticed before. THEIR WINGS WERE GONE. I looked around to try and find some male unicorns and noticed that their horns were also gone.

They all looked human…

**A/N Sorry for not updating, but I have been really busy lately. Especially with my schoolwork, I have been slacking on that and still am (Don't tell my teachers) and will soon be busy with a lawyer program so that I can get a head start on that career. So yeah, shout out to Shiningshadow1965, tell me how i did on your character, and once again to AdryFeare. Even though right now I'm a bit pissed with how your last chapter ended, hope things go great and PLEASE let me do what I asked to happen at the end of your recent "FINISHED A CHAPTER OF FATE" post on FB. Finally, YES I KNOW I FINISHED WITH A CLIFFHANGER! I had to get one in there eventually, so I decided now was the best time, :P. so goodbye all and thanks for reading. oh and adry... PM ME DETAILS ON THE FAMILY PLEASE. your characters are going to come up soon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Well since Adry keeps pestering me….. Here you go. That is all. ALSO PLEASE READ, I decided to change it to me being a senior in high school so I can have that cliché prom romance scene. And a lot of other reasons.**

I quickly turned around and saw someone who I presumed to be FancyPants. No horn. I looked around, and all the ponies that had I remember having either wings or a horn don't have it.

"Alright, after everyone is done please go into the dining room for some lunch" _And possibly some explanations _I thought to myself as I continued to give away the clothes.

After about an hour I had finished giving out the clothes so I turned to my left and told Burt to go ahead and stay with us for lunch. He accepted the invitation and went to the dining room with some of the others, most likely trying to make friends with them. I decided to go into the kitchen and cook a decent lunch spread, a few BLTs (some with and without the bacon) some fries, a couple of salads, some cheese pizzas and a wide variety of drinks from the fridge.

_Ugh that reminds me, I'll have to be getting a whole lot more ingredients from now on if I want to feed them all._ I thought to myself as I made some of the food. When I had finished making the pizzas, I heard someone walk into the kitchen. I turned around and there was Fluttershy, in a beautiful yellow sundress, adorned with matching sandals and a blue butterfly hair clip. I had stood there for a while, gazing at her presence.

"..xel," I heard her say. I shook my head and asked for her to repeat herself. She blushed and asked "Do you need any help, Axel?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that, you look so bea-" I had stopped myself for some unknown reason. _What the crap, I flirt with the girls at school all the time. How come I can't say anything to her. _"… You look great. If you could, can you start pouring the drinks on the table into the pitchers?" By the time I had finished that sentence, I had moved myself over to the stove to make the fries for lunch.

"O-okay then." even with my back turned I could tell she was blushing… and I was too.

I continued to cook and after getting all the fries necessary, at least I think I did. I fried up some bacon. While I let them fry I made several bowls of salad and would move between cutting some of the vegetables and cooking the bacon.

"I f-finished, Axel" I heard a small voice behind me say. When I turned around I saw that she did a great job at making the drinks organized.

"Alright then 'Shy, go ahead and go to the dining room to eat." I said as I turned around and continued to cook the bacon. When I heard her near the door I shouted back, "Oh and thanks for the help."

"Y-your welcome, Miste- I-I mean Axel." I heard her say as she walked out. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I heard her say that.

When I finished I had several dishes of all the foods made and enough drinks for refills. So with that I decided to go and bring all the food to the table. When I walk towards the dining room, I saw something move in the shadows out of the corner of my eyes. When I looked, though, I saw nothing there. So I continued on… cautiously.

When I got into the dining room, I saw that all of the ponies were there, which brought a smile to my face. It seems like every time I see them enjoying themselves, I think of them as a big, happy, loving family… and it hurts me a bit. After seeing me come in, most of them had offered to help, but I had to decline and put all the silverware and plates in the right spots, then placed all the dishes where it would be easily accessible to everyone.

While they were eating, I saw people give a few odd looks at the fries and sandwiches, so I told them what they were.

"Any questions?" I said after explaining it to them.

"Uhh, yeah, I have one. What is bacon?" Said a girl with yellow and orange hair, in what seemed like a lightning pattern. So I immediately thought that she was Spitfire.

"Uhh, well… you see… It's peaces of meat taken from pigs and put into strips for human consumption." I told them, and I braced for the worst. I looked back and forth between them all and most of them looked disgusted, Fluttershy, on the other hand, had a look of pure horror. I thought that all was lost for the small relationship that I had created.

"Meh, why not? We are gonna stay here, so why not eat like the other humans?" I heard Rainbow say. I silently thanked her as I saw more ponies go ahead and try them, but still was saddened by Fluttershy's look. It was one of pity towards the pigs.

"Hey 'Shy you don't HAVE to eat it. I made some vegetable only ones also." I told her, trying to continue eating. I picked up one that had no bacon in it and gave it to her. She slowly took it and only ate small nibbles, all the while not looking at me at all.

After a while, I had decided I should ask about their missing organs from their pony bodies. So I went over to Twilight, who was having a decent conversation with Burt, so I decided not to interfere. Which left me with only one option, the princesses.

"Excuse me, Celestia and Luna, may I have a quick word with you?" I told the two. They gave each other a small look then nodded.

"What is it you wish to ask?" Celestia had said when we left the room.

"Well it's about what happened to your bodies. I could have sworn you still had wings and horns, or am I just thinking to hard?" After a few seconds, they both turned to me and gave me a serious look.

"We honestly do not know but, have you seen anything odd lately?"

"Well, I only saw a shadow past by me in the hall, but I think that's just my imagination."

"A shadow? What did it look like?" Luna had spoken up.

"Well it had moved very fast to determine, but I think that it was a male human, although I did see a bit of green hair on it and yellow eyes." I told them, trying my best to remember what I saw.

After a moment they had told me that it may have in fact been my imagination. And Leave it be. After the conversation though, nothing interesting happened. Me and Burt hung out with the ponies and we taught them how to do normal things, like walking, running, and using their hands. After a while, Burt had decided to go home, and it was getting late. So I decided to tell them all to go to bed.

After a shower and brushing my teeth, I changed into a more comfortable outfit that would be my pajamas for tonight. I heard a small giggle at the door and saw a flash of brown hair move from the door. I just shrugged it off and went to sleep, because tomorrow is the start of another annoying week in high school.

**A/N There we go, all done adry. And in perfect time for you to see it… Right? . either way I am done for now and guess what, I had four teeth taken out of my mouth, and the dentists didn't give me anything other than some a single pair of gauzes in my mouth for the bleeding, so I had to buy a box and now the holes are annoying me. Either way, good luck with anything and everything that comes in your way. And now im off to do stupid shit… again.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS. so much crap has been happening in my life that I haven't gotten around to making my new chapters. I hope you all forgive me, but without further delay, here is the next chapter. also, ADDY your now gonna be introduced ^^ so here we go. Fair warning btw, my new laptop does not have spellcheck on the word document program, bare with the bad spelling if I mess up.**

My alarm was ringing, yelling at me to awaken and leave my bed. I had set it a few minutes earlier to prepare breakfast for my new guests, which I started making as soon as I had brushed my teeth and changed to my school's uniform **(that's right, I'm doing this)**. Which consisted of a white dress shirt, khaki pants, and a green jacket. On the jacket's breast pocket was the school's name branded with our mascot on it. Once I put on my uniform, I made my way down to the kitchen where I started the process of making pancakes, eggs, toast, and some hash browns. once finished, I set out all the food onto the table and left a note for the others to see so they know where I went, along with my phone number (and instructions on how to use a phone) and directions on how to get to my school in case of emergencies. I also wrote in the note that if they choose to go outside, make sure they are wearing clothes. When I finished all that I went back to my room and grabbed my book bag. After grabbing all that and my keys, I headed into my car and drove to school, making sure that no one can get into my house without trapping the others inside it.

After a calm and relaxing drive, I arrived at my destination, Incorrigible Romantique Academy. I never really understood what the first two words were, but this school offered all the classes I wanted and needed to achieve my life goal. But that's for another day. As I pulled up to the student parking spot, I already knew where to go. After all, I am a senior here. As I made my way to the front of the office to receive my schedule, I mingled around with some of the returning students, who apparently still looked up to me. I told them to relax and act like I'm just another student, but then I realized that hey already were. I was student council president though, and that's what made them respect me. I try hard to help out all of my fellow classmates and when I say help out, I MEAN help out. Last year, I had to fill in for multiple players on different teams during important games due to unforeseen circumstances. I also remember having to debate with administrators to allow students to have a bit more freedom at the school, such as accessibility to the computer lab whenever needed and the privilege to leave school for lunch. I told them not to worry and that it was something that I feel all student council presidents should strive to achieve.

After waiting a while and receiving my schedule, I made my way to the auditorium, where the school's introductory assembly would take place. As I was making my way there, I overheard a very interesting conversation for me.

"Well, what classes do you have this year?" a male voice asked, I could hear a slight british accent coming from his voice.

"Let's see, AP Calculus, Physical Ed, AP American Government, Physics, AP Lit, Economics, Art, and Technology 4. How about you guys?" another, more female, voice said. I could hear a Japanese accent in her words.

"Same here, isn't that great? Another year together!" Another female voice said with enthusiasm, and yet again, a Japanese accent.

"Yup, this is gonna be a great year." The male voice said.

"Especially since I have the same classes as you guys for once." I said calmly as I walked over to where the voices where talking. As I approached them I smiled, knowing that these three people where going to have the same classes as me. These three being those people online that lived in my area. My fellow bronies, and my only true friends at this school, along with Burt... wait a minute. "Where's Burt?" I asked noticing that he was not with these guys.

"Oh yeah," The first female voice said, who belonged to Adry, my closest and more... comical friend. She stood at a solid 5'6" and had dyed her hair blue. she had white skin and had a few piercings on her nose and lip. She was around 100 pounds and was my best friend because of her joking nature. As I said before, she is a comical friend. "He said he was going to be late today, I don't remember why though." she informed me.

"I think it was because he woke up late." the other female said. This was Lexi, the little sister of the group. She was 5'5" and had white skin and also had piercings on her nose. She is very nice and is as much of a joker as Adry, though she doesn't make them as much.

"Yeah, that was it." said the final voice, belonging to Jay, who had a better build than me. He had a 4 pack, mostly because of him being a swimmer, and he also had a height of 6'2" which made me feel weaker BEING next to him. He has longish hair that swooped over his face and is british. He, like the other two, had a nose piercing. He was a bit more mysterious than the two girls, which made me wonder if they had met when they were younger and he was less... cool? Either way, he is a great friend and always stayed by our sides when things got tough, like this one time in band camp he-

"All students, please report to the auditorium when you have received your schedules." the intercom rang out as it interrupted my train of thoughts. we all walked over to the auditorium, reserving a seat for Burt when he got here. A few minutes later he did in fact appear and a seemingly long wait, which lasted around 10 minutes, the school's staff got started with introductions, the principle, the administrators, excetra. I looked around and frowned a bit, apparently some students decided to go somewhere else and our graduating class was a lot smaller than it should be. after a while, the principle finished the school staff introductions and motioned for me to get up.

"Now students, this is your student council president, Axel Richards, and he will introduce the rest of the council." he said as he stepped off the podium. When I stepped up, I performed my duty in a professional manner, as I always did whenever there was a subject that demanded my attention as president.

"And as for me," I said as I had finished introducing the vice-president, who seemed to be as energetic as ever, as she sat down. "as mentioned before, am your president. I will work hard on any of the requests that you ask for as long as you treat me as any other student." I said, mostly to the freshmen, but also as a reminder to other students.

As I stepped down and returned to my seat, the faculty directed us to head to our homeroom class first for role call. As we all exited the auditorium, I saw two girls running around, one in a yellow dress and another in a brown top and jeans. I noticed their hair also, the yellow dress being pink and the other having a dark brown and long hair. As I started panicking, I turned to the group.

"U-uh, hey I need to go check something really quick, go on ahead of me." I said, looking over my shoulder through the edge of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Adry asked. she looked over my shoulder and noticed the two girls. "Who are they?" she continued.

"Uhh, I don't know" I said, making sure that those girls didn't see me. Adry then smirked.

"Ahh, I see, during the summer you decided to go ahead and lose your virginity, but then you wanted to do it again, so you had sex with two different girls. And now they are both looking for you to take them as your wife, am I right?" she said as Lexi and Jay were snickering. behind her. This isn't good, I can see that they are getting closer, and if the school finds out that I basically have a harem, including a few other guys, at my house, I'm sure that I could get in trouble. As I tried to explain my situation Burt decided to shout out loud,

"HEY ARE YOU GIRLS LOOKING FOR AXEL?" and that got the attention of the two as they satred running over here. I shot Burt a death glare as he shrugged his shoulders and grinned. I turned around to look at them and saw it was Fluttershy and another girl that looked like... Octavia? As they were approaching me, I saw a very familiar looking notebook Fluttershy held in her hands, close to her chest. When the two beautiful girls finally caught up to me, they were breathing hard, probably from running from the house.

"A..Axel," Octavia started, still needing a breath. "Twilight had said that you needed this when we saw it in the hallway." As she was saying this Fluttershy nervously showed the notebook she had, and Twilight was right. The notebook she held was the one with all of the materials needed for my role as the school president, which was attendance records, notes on meetings, and other important documents. How could I have forgotten these things, I checked my bag and noticed that it in fact wasn't there. I took the notebook from her and put in inside my bag.

"Thank you both, and tell Twilight I said thanks also, this is extremely important... But how did she know?" I asked the two.

"Well...," Octavia started.

_Axel's House, A while after he left_

Twilight had finished eating her breakfast with her friends and was on her way back to the room when she saw a notebook on the floor. Obviously curious as to what it was, she picked it up and opened it, noticing the name and documents within the book. Immediately, she started panicking. This notebook in her hands was something that Axel needed, her student instincts just knew that it would be important. When her friends asked what was wrong, she explained that Axel would really need this. When asked why, she explained that

"It is important for a student to have all their necessary materials when at school. When they are not prepared, they may be caught by surprise by a surprise exam, and since they don't have all the necessary equipment, they will get an 'F' and end up failing the class because then they would be so dissapointed by that grade that they start slacking off and end up getting more and more depressed because of all those failing grades. Then they'll never graduate and end up not being of any use to society and live the rest of their days alone with no one to help him because he can't make any source of income with no job because he never got a diploma and then he'll be alone for the rest of his days and die because he doesn't have enough money to get food, so he starves to death. Or what if-" she was then cut off by Applejack, thankfully, covering her mouth.

"Now listen, sugarcube, Ah'm pretty darn sure that Axel is good enough to not act like that, but if you're so darn set on giving this back, why not go give it to him?" Applejack asked.

"Because, for one I don't know what to where properly and two, I don't even know where he is." Twilight answered back, a bit fustrated. "Wait a minute, Fluttershy. Didn't you get some of the clothes with Axel, that means you would know what to wear in public, dont you?" she asked the currently not-so-nervous, ex-pegasus.

"O-oh, umm yeah. but those were his, I think, but I do know where to put them." She answered truthfully.

"Good, then you'll go give this back, but we still don't know where he is." Twilight said, much to the dissapointment of Fluttershy.

"I do," Octavia answered. "he left some instructions on where to find him in case of emergencies. Is this one?"

"Yes it is, do you mind going with Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, why not" She answered back, this time a tiny bit faster.

_Back at the school_

"... And that's how we got here." Octavia told me. After a while, I could see that I had managed to attract a croud. And by me, I mean the girls.

"I see, well then, just go on home girls. I appreciate you two bringing this to me and let the others know that I'll be home for lunch." I said that last part to a point I thought was soft enough for only them to here, unfortunately I was wrong.

"'Others'?" Adry, Lexi, and Jay all asked out loud. this got some of the students to murmur amongst themselves.

"I-I'll explain it all later. For now, they need to go." I told them.

"Why leave, why let them stay for a while, have some fun" a cocky freshman spoke out loud, he had been giving Fluttershy a look that said everything he didn't, and I didn't like it.

"Listen, punk," I said, walking up to the brat. Everyone around him, who had known me last year, moved away, fearing what was about to happen. "They don't even go to school here and if you even think of trying something with either of them, I'll be expelled by the end of the day. They obviously don't want anything to do with you, so your comment was not needed at all. Not to mention the fact that you have been giving them a dirty look, which I will not allow so you can back off and get to your homeroom, or I'll teach you a lesson so that the teachers can get a small break from nusiances like you." I told him menacingly, I didn't like how annoying freshmen were, always thinking they were head honchos because the 7th and 6th graders looked up to them last year. As he stepped back, Octavia came up behind me and hugged me.

"Thanks for protecting us, Axel." She said out loud before giving me a light kiss on the cheek. Everyone around me soon started the one thing that was sure to get around the school and hit me harder than a punch by a fist made of metal, gossip. I looked back at Fluttershy, who soon got closer to me from the attention we were getting and the cocky freshman once again opened his mouth.

"Hey, at least share one of them." he said, getting as bit jealous. Although his jealousy wasn't what ticked me off, it was his tone and words. He sounded like these two were just girls that mess around with people, and I was not gonna let that happen.

I came up to him and smacked him on the top of his head before saying "Are you stupid? They aren't objects that you can 'share' they are normal fucking people, now you get your head out of your ass and get to your homeroom before I do something worse than hit your head." I was beyond pissed, there were a few things that make me mad, and a man who thinks of women as possesions was one of them. As he looked back up at me, He saw that he didn't have much of a chance and left. When he was gone, I grabbed both of the girls with my hand and told them that I'll drop them off at the house. Of course, people once again started more gossip, probably about how I have "spirited away" two extremely beautiful girls to my house, and that pissed me off a bit, but I will, of course, ignore it. When we got to the car, I sighed to myself, I knew this was gonna be a long day.

**A/N AND DONE. well there you go guys, hope you found this enjoyable and I want to see your knowledge, if you can tell me what the name of the school means, then you earn a cookie. you also have to tell me what language it is from. So once again, I apologize on delaying this story for a while now, but tell me how you think I did on the cannon character's personalities. once again, thank you all so much for being patient (or just forgetting about me and not hassling me to continue). The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it, and I am looking forward to reading your chapter my mistress Adry. XD**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Well, here's another chapter of Fate... no not Adry's Fate, MY Fate. yeah... here you guys go, I don't have much to say other than I'm a bit dissapointed that no one tried to say what the school's name was. OH WELL LET'S GO!**

It was a short ride, and I knew already that I wouldn't make it to homeroom, but I could just apologize to the teacher later. As I rolled into my driveway and escorted the girls inside, I reminded them to thank Twilight for me and then drove back to school. As soon as I got back though, I heard a small, sinister, chuckle. When I looked around though, there was no one there, and I continued on my way to class. I made it with a few minutes to spare before first period started and apologized to the teacher telling him that I had forgotten my notebook at home (which obviously wasn't a lie) and he assigned my seat, right next to Adry and the others.

"Well, Romeo? Who were those two? And why do they live at your house?" Adry asked, although it was more like assaulting me with words but whatever.

"That, my extremely curious and energetic friend, was Fluttershy and Octavia." I said calmly, why should I have lied? I told Burt, and he took it really well. "They are living at my house with all the others because they don't have anywhere else to go." As I finished my explanation, the other three were silent, and for a while, i was convinced that I finally manage to break them.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed, breaking my hopes and making me wait for them to finish. Once they settled down, with a bit of help from the teacher, Lexi broke the silence.

"Dude, you know they're fake, right? It's just a show." she said, still chuckling a bit.

"Well, there is a possibility of them existing within an alternate dimension due to the fact that Faust had created them. Once made, a dimension that contains them could have been made due to our knowledge and thoughts of them. I mean, what's to say that after our thoughts of them, the universe had created them and thus, they exist within the universe, or even within the multiverse." I explained, What? You think I managed to get to be the student council president with my good looks and strength? I AM the top student in most of my classes, right behind a few students. One of which was my vice-president, Mizuki. An exchange student who seems to get along really well with the girls, but not so much with guys. And as far as I could tell, Adry was fascinated of her. But that's besides my point.

"That sounds like a pathetic plot device for a fanfiction." Jay pointed out **(Well fuck you too man)**

"Yeah? Well either way, they DO exist and they're at my house." I said, a bit ticked that Jay thought of my theory of relative dimensions as a 'pathetic plot device'.

_"Even when it is?"_ a very malicous and deep voice said, as I looked around quickly I saw no one talking to me. 

"What's wrong?" Burt asked

"Umm, nothing." I replied absent-mindedly. _Who do I keep hearing?_ I asked myself, I looked around some more, before noticing that I was aked a question from the others.

"... after school, Axel?" I heard Adry ask.

"Uhh, yeah sure." I agreed, if it had 'after school' in it, that usually meant we hang out at our usual spot.

"Yay! now we can see if he's really lying about the ponies!" She said, making quite sure I knew what I agreed to. I swear she always manages to know what's on my mind at times.

"WAIT WHAT?" I looked in surprise at the three, noticing a small devilish smirk on a certain person's face.

"You just said we could hang at your place after school today, man." Burt said, shaking his head while chuckling. "Why do you agree to things without listening?"

I grumbled a bit._ Why don't I?_ I asked myself. I sighed and gave up, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

After come of my classes, it was every student's favorite time of day, lunch. And because I am a senior, have high grades, and no referrals or suspensions, I am allowed to leave campus to eat out.

In other words, I can feed the ponies.

As I pulled up into my driveway, I quickly mad my way to the kitchen, preparing a great meal for them. I decided to go for broke and make some sandwhiches and sodas. It's a pretty average lunch, but unfortunately I have no time to make a fancy feast like I did yesterday. Seeing as how I didn't hear, or see, any of the ponies, I assumed they were probably in their rooms or out in the back. Either way, I moved over to an intercom that was over by the kitchen door the cook would use to inform my family whenever our food was prepared.

"HELLO EVERYPONY, THIS IS AXEL, PLEASE GO TO THE DINING ROOM TO EAT LUNCH." I said through the intercom. As I finished up, I heard a small whimper and noticed Fluttershy sitting on the ground, holding her ears and shaking a bit. I smacked my head, I forgot that 'Shy was easily frightened. "Crap, sorry 'Shy, didn't mean to scare you. you alright?" I asked her while carefully and slowly bringing her back up. As She finally stood up, I couldn't help but take in her beauty, she was enchanting all around. I caught myself, and apparently shy did also, and blushed a bit holding her a bit closer. I saw that she also leaned forward as we slowly closed our eyes. when I could feel her lips near mine, I heard Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing to the room, which seemed to also snap Fluttershy out of the small trance we were in. After jumping back away from eachother, and 'Shy sputtering from nervousness.

After calming both of us down, I took the food and drinks to the dining room and, after a nice meal with the ponies, I left to get back to school. I couldn't help but always notice that there was someone watching me the entire day though, and even now I had this feeling. I shoved it off as just me being paranoid and got back to school. And once again after I went through all of my classes, school had ended. Unfortunately for me, this meant I had to deal with student council business.

When I opened my notebook, I noticed something that wasn't there before, seeing as how I checked it thouroughly after doing my summer homework. There was a piece of paper, with a small doodle of what seemed to be... Discord, he was laughing and pointing at me. Above it was the words 'Did you enjoy the small event I created. Hope you did, because that won't be the last' and I instantly knew what that voice was and why I kept feeling like someone was watching me, it was because Discord has been messing with me... and judging by this note, it won't be the end.

I sighed again, re-thinking my previous statement, this was gonna be a long life.

**A/N I'm sorry if this isn't up to par with my other chapters, but either way let me know what changes I can make in this. Also, if you haven't seen already, I made a new story called The Silver Side of Fate, so please check that out. review and shit and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
